This invention relates to a cartridge based data storage system in which a flexible magnetic disk is disposed within a cartridge shell. More particularly, the invention relates to preventing the distortion of media during insertion of a cartridge into a disk drive.
Microprocessors and supporting computer technologies are rapidly increasing in speed and computing power while decreasing in cost and size. These factors have led to the broad application of microprocessors to an array of electronic products, such as hand-held computers, digital cameras, cellular phones and the like. All of these devices have, in effect, become computers with particular application-specific attributes. For this new breed of computer products, enormous flexibility is gained by the ability to exchange data files and store computer software.
A variety of proprietary storage devices have been used in computer products. For example, hand-held computers have used integrated circuit memory cards ("memory cards") as the primary information storage media. Memory cards include memory storage elements, such as static random access memory (SRAM), or programmable and erasable non-volatile memory, such as "flash" memory. Memory cards each are typically the size of a conventional credit card and are used in portable computers in place of hard disk drives and floppy disk drives. Furthermore, memory cards enhance the significant advantages of the size, weight, and battery lifetime attributes of the portable computer and increase portability of the storage media. However, because of the limited memory density attainable in each memory card and the high cost of the specialized memory chips, using memory cards in hand-held computers imposes limitations not encountered in less portable computers, which typically use more power-consuming and heavier hard and floppy disk drives as their primary storage media.
Other of these computer products, such as the digital camera, have employed miniature video disks as the storage media. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,175 issued Nov. 12, 1985 to Baumeister discloses a digital camera configured to store information on a magnetic disk. In Baumeister, a signal processor receives signals representative of a picture from a photo sensor. Those signals are recorded on a magnetic disk for later processing. Unfortunately, the video disk storage product provides limited storage capacity. For that and other reasons (e.g., power consumption and cost), the video disk has not been used in other computer products. As a result, interchanging data from one of these digital cameras with other computer products, such as a hand-held computer, is not readily achieved.
Miniature hard disk drives have also been suggested for use in portable computer products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,314 issued Nov. 21, 1995 to Morehouse et al. discloses a miniature hard drive for use in portable computer applications. In Morehouse, a hard disk drive is described that is approximately 50 mm in diameter. While addressing many of the problems presented by storage requirements in portable computers, the obvious problem of removability of the storage media is still present.
Similar to a standard size cartridge, the miniature cartridge contains a flexible magnetic disk disposed within a hard outer shell. Such a standard size cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,157 (Takahashi). The Takahashi patent is generally directed to a disk cassette that contains a flexible magnetic disk having a center core (i.e., a hub) and an apparatus for reading and recording information on the flexible magnetic disk. The disk cassette comprises a flexible disk attached to a hub. The disk and hub assembly are sandwiched between an upper cover and a lower cover. To constrain the movement of the flexible disk within the cover, the hub has a center hollow which mates with a projection from the upper cover of the cassette.
Disk drives for use with such removable disk cartridges typically employ either a linear actuator mechanism or a radial arm actuator mechanism for positioning the read/write head(s) of the disk drive on the recording surface(s) of the storage medium, or disk. Because the disk cartridges are designed to be removable from the drive, the linear or radial arm actuators must be able to move off, and away from, the storage medium to a retracted position in order to prevent damage to the head(s) when a cartridge is inserted and removed from the disk drive. Moreover, many removable cartridge disk drives employ a pair of opposing read/write heads for recording and reproducing information on both sides of a storage medium. Typically, the opposing heads are disposed on flexible suspension arms at the distal end of an actuator that allow the heads to fly closely over the respective surfaces of the rotating disk. The opposing heads must be spread apart as they approach the edge of the disk during a head loading operation in order to avoid collision with the edge of the disk. Similarly, when the heads are unloaded from the disk, they must again be spread apart to avoid collision with the edge of the disk and each other.
When a disk cassette of the type described above is inserted into the disk drive, the hub of the disk and the spindle of the drive must engage to allow the drive to spin the disk at a required rate. Typically, the hub and spindle engagement is accomplished by either translating the cartridge above the spindle until the spindle aligns with the cartridge, then translating the cartridge downwardly until the hub and spindle engage. Alternatively, the spindle is lowered before the disk cartridge is inserted into the drive. After the disk cassette is fully inserted, or during insertion, the spindle is raised to engage the hub.
In applications having very little space to accommodate a storage device, such as hand-held computers, digital cameras, and the like, the above-described disk and drive arrangements present a variety of drawbacks. For example, raising the disk cassette above the spindle requires additional overhead space to allow the cartridge to move above the spindle. Where the spindle is lowered, additional space is required to accommodate the spindle and motor as they move down into the drive chassis. In either case, a thicker disk drive results.
To reduce the overall dimensions of the drive and disk cassette, drawbacks of the prior art disk cassettes it may be desirable to insert a cartridge an move the media within the cartridge so that adequate clearance over the spindle is provided. However, movement of the media during cartridge insertion could cause distortion around the peripheral edges. Thus, there is a need to provide an apparatus to prevent media distortion during cartridge insertion.